I Saw God Today
by EllieRenee18
Summary: A woman, a man, and a...baby makes three? When Spencer finds out she is pregnant, her friends, her family, and the baby daddy support her through every choice and change. A baby was never in the plan, but sometimes life throws us changes to make us a stronger person.
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's POV**

I can't believe Aria dragged me to this store. All I wanted was to spend a peaceful night at home. I have not been feeling well the past week or so. I have been throwing up, feeling lightheaded, bloated, and my boobs have gotten a little bit bigger. I do not know what is going on in my body. I have been leaning against this shelf filled with shampoo for the last ten minutes waiting for Aria to decide which one smells better and has better ingredients for her hair.

"Aria, it's shampoo. Just pick one, move on, and let's go."

"Someone's in a mood today. Oh wait! You've been in a mood for the past week and a half." She began laughing after she said that. I did not find it funny at all. I am tired, dizzy, and I feel like I am about to puke. "Spencer what is wrong with you? You're pale and you look like you are about to throw up."

"I don't feel well Aria. I am seriously dizzy right now." She came over to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"You're a little warm. Hey. I guess I'll just get this shampoo and conditioner that way we can leave. After I get a few groceries."

"Okay Aria. Just please hurry. I miss my bed."

"Okay. Let's go." I started walking with her to the grocery aisle. Every step I took felt like someone was dragging me. We finally got to the food and Aria began grabbing the things she needed. As we were walking towards the next aisle to get tea, a thought popped in my head. What if I'm pregnant? I mean, I am showing all the signs. Oh no. What will Aria say? What will Hanna and Emily say? What will Toby say? What will my mom say?

"Aria?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." And we both just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Aria finally broke the silence.

"First things first. Let's buy a pregnancy stick because you might not be pregnant. It could just be the flu."

"Aria, I love that you are trying to come up with different reasons right now. But listen, I have mood swings, I puke all the time especially the morning, I'm dizzy, I'm bloated, and my boobs have gotten a little bit bigger honey. I'm pregnant. A pregnancy stick is not going to prove what the signs already have." She just stared at me after I said that. I didn't mean to be so harsh but I'm just freaked out and have I mentioned not feeling well?

"Spencer. If you are.." I gave her a look. "Let me continue Spencer. If you are pregnant, and you go through with this pregnancy, I will be there for you every step of the way." I started crying after she said this and we hugged each other tight.

"Thanks Aria. I love you so much. Thanks for being my best friend." She just hushed me and held me tighter.

"Spencer I would do anything and go anywhere for you. Your my best friend and I will support you in whatever you go through and choose. I love you to. Now let's go get that pregnancy stick, okay?" She pulled back from the hug and smiled up at me.

"Okay."

"And afterwards, you and I will get some ice cream, go to your house, watch a movie, and pick out baby names for my future niece or nephew." I laughed at her and she joined in.

"Aria I still have about eight or seven months to go before the baby is born. I have plenty of time to pick a name out."

"I know, I know. But it never hurts to be a little early."

"Yeah you're right. But right now, I really don't want to talk about baby names. Can we change the subject?"

"Yeah. How about we call Hanna and Emily and have them come over to spend the night also. That way you can break the news to them. They have to find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"You're right. Promise me that you'll hold my hand through it?" She looked at me with a duh expression on her face. Then she smiled and laced her right arm through my left arm.

"I promise." After we purchased everything and placed it back in the shopping cart, we began making our way to the car. "I know!" She scared me when she burst out saying that.

"Geez Aria! You scared me!"

"Sorry Spencer." She smiled sheepishly.

"You know what?"

"If it's a boy, you should name him Toby Jr."

"What if it's a girl though?"

"Oh that's easy. Aria Jr. of course." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh my God Aria." She just laughed and I could not help but laugh to. All I know is that if I really am pregnant and I bring a child into this world, my kid is going to have some pretty wild Aunts. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Review, please? And if you want, I am opened to baby names and gender suggestions! :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer's POV**

So I took the pregnancy just like Aria suggested. It confirmed what I already knew to be true. I am pregnant with Toby's spawn. I never thought that I would be the first one pregnant. Hate to say it but I always thought Aria would, or even Hanna. But me, never. But sometimes life throws you lemons and you have to make lemonade with them. I know that really does not make sense in this scenario but to me, anything makes sense right now. So here I am, sitting with Aria on the couch eating popcorn and drinking tea while waiting for Hanna and Emily to come over. I am seriously nervous about telling them. This whole time Aria has been rubbing my back trying to calm me down but it is no use. My nerves are getting the best of me and I feel like I am about to puke any second now.

"Spence you need to calm down. Over-working your body cannot be good for your's or the baby's health. So just calm down. I really don't know why you are so worked up over nothing. It's Hanna and Emily! They are our best friends. They will support you just like I am. We've been through worse with A. This is like a two on a scale of one to ten." I rolled my eyes. I know she is trying to calm me down but I just can't. Just then the doorbell rang. Oh my God! I can't do this. I think I am having a panic attack.

"I can't do this Aria! I thought I could but I can't." She grabbed my shoulders softly and looked me in the eyes with love and understanding.

"Spencer Jill Hastings. You are my best friend. We've known each other too long and the Spencer that I know, would never let something like this bring out the fear in her. The Spencer I know is brave, strong, independent, caring, smart, and very funny and sarcastic. So Spencer I disagree with you." She then turned around and opened the door to two very impatient looking people.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you stood us up."

"No, no, no. Come in." Aria shut the door and we all just stood there awkwardly. I then turned around quickly and began making my way to the stairs. "Umm, Spence. What are you doing?" Of course Aria had to ruin my quick escape.

"Umm, umm...bathroom?" She just looked at me with an, 'do you think I am that stupid' look.

"Get back over here." I grudgingly made my way back over to the girls. Hanna and Emily looked at us both like we were weirdos. Hanna was the first to speak up.

"What is going on here?"

"Yeah. Obviously you called us over here for a reason. And that reason sounded pretty serious over the phone. So spill. Now." I rolled my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot these days.

"Spencer has some very important news she needs to share with you two."

"You already know about it." I had to jump in on that one.

"Hanna just shut-up. Yes, Aria knows about it because she was there with me when we found out. So just chill." My random outburst had all the girls staring at me. Their stares felt like they were piercing my skin and I made my way over to the couch and sat down. I grabbed the blanket I was covering up with minutes ago. The girls eventually made their way over to where I was. Aria sat back in the spot she was before while Hanna and Emily took the love seat. I guess it was now or never. I looked up at Aria and she nodded at me encouragingly. She then grabbed my hand and held it. I looked over at Hanna and Emily and told them the news.

"Guys. We have been friends forever. And I hope what I am about to tell you won't change any of that. So please, all I am asking for is no judgment. I really need my friends right now."

"Spencer no matter what happens we will always be there to support you. Even if the decision seems ridiculous to us." Emily said this. I smiled a small smile and began to let a few tears fall down. Before I knew it, Hanna and Emily made their way over to the couch. Emily wrapped her arms around me while Hanna wrapped her arms around her to get to me. Aria then did the same thing. Now we were all wrapped together. I looked into their eyes one by one and then I came out with it.

"I'm pregnant."

**Review and please keep giving me more names and gender ideas :)**


End file.
